


A Hundred Years

by Kannraa



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannraa/pseuds/Kannraa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dirk Strider and the person you love the most is dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hundred Years

“I’m gonna die.”

Your name is Dirk Strider and right now, you’re feeling damn useless right now.

Why?

Because, while your childhood friend, the girl that has been with you through thick and thin, lays in bed just besides you, her death approaching, you can’t do anything to stop it.

“I’m dying already.”

The only thing you can do is be by her side, but that’s not enough. You feel as though you have to do something in order to make sure that she’s happier, safer, and… live a longer life.

But, there’s nothing you can do and you know it.

“So, you’re gonna die.” It comes out more of a statement than a question, but even so, it’s true and you know it.

The back of her arm is covering her eyes as she lays on the bed, back on the mattress and a white blanket draped up to her chest.

You reach a hand out, gently taking her wrist and moving it out of the way in order to see her eyes; they’re not focusing on anything as they just simply stare up at the ceiling.

There’s a moment of silence between you two before you move closer to her, putting both of your hands on both side of her head, knees settling on either side of her legs as well.

Your face is really close together, and you simply stare into her pale pink eyes, but you know that she isn’t doing the same. It’s not because you’re wearing your glasses, but it’s simply because she just can’t.

“But,” you began to speak, pausing for a moment before continuing. “You won’t actually die, right?”

You can’t help but to keep on lying to yourself. You don’t want to believe that she’s actually going to die; you want to believe that she’s going to be fine. You just want to be as oblivious as Jake and Jane about her; not know that she’s sick like  _this_.

“You’ll be alright, won’t you?” Your voice wavers a little, but not too much to be so noticeable. Though, you know that she could hear it, could spot it, because she has to rely on hearing since there’s nothing to distract her.

“I’m gonna die, and it can’t be helped Di Stri.” There’s a small slur in her voice, but unlike years before, you’re use to it; you’re okay with it. You know she drinks because it helps keep her distracted and stay calm.

You raise your head some more, staring at the saddening smile on her face. “Then, can you see my face?”

No, she can’t. You know she can’t, but you have to ask.

You feel one of her hands raise to cup your cheek, staying there only before she takes your shades, pulling them off and setting it besides the pillow her head lied on.

“Why are you asking that?” she asks with a laugh, but you can hear the bitterness behind it and the forcefulness that she puts in.

“The sun,” she begins, reaching that same hand from earlier back up to your face. A thumb moves near your eye before it slowly travels up to your eyelid, gently pushing it down to close your eye.

“Is reflected in these eyes.”

And then you pull away, moving, and returning to sitting on the side of the bed just like how you were earlier.

Why?

Because, you can no longer stand staring at that sad smile of hers, and you know that if you do, then you’ll start crying, and the last thing Roxy wanted was to know that you cried for her.

“Di Stri.”

All it takes was a simple say of that nickname to get your attention. “When I die, what should I ask for?”

“Stop joking around.” You said with a sigh, feeling slightly irritated that she would even bring up such a topic, because, it makes you uncomfortable to say the least.

“If I could have one thing, then I’d want to be able to see the sun,” she says without a skip of a beat cheerfully.

You continue to just stare at her as her gaze remains on the ceiling. Another depressing laugh falls from her lips as she drapes the back of her hand onto her forehead, almost covering her eyes but just not yet.

“But, since that could never happen anymore, then… then, just one thing…”

She tilts her head, pink eyes looking at you as she brings her free hand near her face, bringing her index finger up to her lips.

You know she isn’t looking at you, but when you meet her eyes like that, then you can pretend that she is.

“Wait for a hundred years. Wait.”

The hand on her forehead slips up a bit, covering one of her eyes, and her finger moving aside so it no longer rested on her lips.

“And then…”

The hand that was near her lips reaches out towards you, fingers uncurling as she holds her hand out to you.

“Surely…”

You part your lips, but you’re unsure of what to say. And, you feel tears begin to brim at the corner of your eyes, but you don’t let them fall, because you know that you shouldn’t.

But…

You can’t help but to let just…

just a  _single_ drop fall…

_“I’ll come to meet you.”_

—-

A blur of white enters your vision and you notice that your ears and cheeks feel wet. As you raise your hand up in front of you, you finally notice that you’re crying.

You softly gulp the best you can as you reach up to the ceiling, making a grasping motion before bringing your arm down.

You cover your mouth with the back of your hand as you begin to shake a little before you suddenly feel smooth thin fingers going through your hair.

“What’s wrong Di Stri?”

As that familiar name, that familiar voice, reaches your air, you suddenly feel like crying even more.

So many emotions erupts: sadness, surprise, relief, happiness, and so much more that you can’t determine.

“Why you crying Strider?”

Your eyes flicker to Roxy, who sat just besides you on the bed, a little plush kitten held to her chest and  _your_  shirt on her. ”So… So suddenly… A hundred years…”

There’s a quiver in your voice as you speak, but the other doesn’t hear your words because you’re so quiet and she herself speaks suddenly. “DS, wake up.~” she ushers in a cheerful and almost sing-song voice, giggling a tid bit as the hand that calmly ran through your hair slips down to wipe away your tears.

“What’s up? Had a nightmare?”

You groan a bit, tilting your head back as you recall what happened. You stay silent for a moment, and she lets it stay quiet, before you speak. “You were…” You feel as though you’ve lost your voice, and it takes a little longer before you can speak again.

“You were dying in my dream…”

Again, you can feel tears brim at your eyes as you reach a hand up to cup caress her face, the tip of your fingers touching her soft locks.

Her face is calm as her eyes, her bright pink livid eyes, stares into yours. It just makes your heart skip a beat when you see just how bright those eyes were compared to before. And, what truly makes you happy though, is that, she can actually  _see_ you.

“Really now.” She offers you a small dazed smile, softly giggling as her hand slips away from your eyes to lay on top of yours that still caressed her face.

“But, it was just a dream.” She calmly says as she lays the plush kitten down besides you before she leans down and presses her lips against your forehead.

_“Just a dream.”_


End file.
